


ALLIANCES

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiny, F/F, Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Come on a journey to a new world of fantasy and mystery where destiny deals the cards....Lady Lakelli of Olsender ( kelly Olsen( is set to wed Morgan of Edgelane  ( morgan Edge) to end the squables and border fights between Edgelane and Olsender. Then enters, Lady Alexandra of Danversii past ward of the royal house of Elfainlae. They are drawn together by destiny...But destiny is winding road...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 12





	1. Dead and gone

ALLIANCE 

chapter one- Dead and gone

(Dansen fic)

Background Supercorp, past Agent reign, hints of Brainia. 

Angst, hurt/comfort, tasteful smut, character death, Tw for sexual assault threats and mentions of sexual assault 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

  
  


Alex starred into the dark quiet of the room. The steady even pound of Kelly's heartbeat was the only thing truly connecting her to the world in this moment. Her head lay on Kelly's chest enjoying this moment of relishing her loves, soft, warm naked form beneath her own.

"I'll never let him touch you" she vowed into the air, laying her words like a protective prayer to any deity that was listening. Kelly seemed to shift in her sleep as if she was unconsciously responding to her words.

"Fuck Morgan and all of Edgeland," Alex whispered, " a festering pox on his wretched house. 

Morgan had become the bane of Alex world. " _ A dung stain, shat out the decrepit ass of a festering old mule" had been Sam's most polite description of the man. _

She couldn't agree more.

How she found herself on the precipice of one on one combat with the buffon, was a saga so long even she had a hard time believing it. He stood no chance though. Her father had taught her well in the use of weaponry before he passed.

. . . .

_ "Papa can't I have a larger sword?" Eleven year old Alex asked as she moved swiftly through the exercises her father was teaching her.  _

_ Jeremy chuckled. He had heard this question many times from his daughter the past few months as she advanced through sword training.  _

_ " Pupett, What have I told ya before " _

_ "The sword is an extension of my being"  _

_ Alex echoed his often used statement. _

_ "Exactly. Trust time and trust your weapon. And trust yourself." Jeremy explained with a gentle fatherly had pat Alex shoulder.  _

_ "But father, how will I gain more power, without getting a bigger sword? _

_ Jeremiah shook his head. "The swor' doesn't give ya power. You give the sword power. _

_ "But if my opponent is bigger?" _

_ " If they're bigger then they have to deal with extra weight and balance and if it's a man', you 'ave the advantage. Most of us carry swords too big to properly swing. Some just want to feel powerful with no skills." _

_ Alex nodded, absorbing this information and filling it away for a later date before returning to her training with renewed energy.  _

_ . . . . _

Alex still could not sleep. The unbridled restlessness before the fight both weighed her down while leaving her feeling restless. How dare Morgan presume that he owned or was owed Kelly like some piece of meat! Perhaps being raised by the El family in her teen years and living in the kingdom of Elfainlae her whole life had ensured she never would have patience for weak men or the idea of being less than any of them. 

Kelly stretched and shifted again in her rest drawing Alex attention back to her for the moment. 

"Its okay" Alex whispered "Just rest love"

"Alex?" Kelly's quiet, sleep laced voice reached Alex's ears.

"I 'ad been trying not to wake you."

Kelly nodded noncommentily, bringing her hand up to caress through Alex short Auburn locks.

"You're always trying to protect me" Kelly observed.

" 'ow could I do anythin' else? "

"Alex-"

"I can't lose you."

Alex watched Kelly quietly simply absorbed, that statement. Loss had been a delicate subject of shared relatable pain between them as they'd gotten to know each other. 

. . . .

_ Alex starred unblinking straight ahead waiting. _

_ Lady Danvers…" King Zorel paused as he seemed to pull back tears as he watched 13 year old Alex fidget in front of him. _

_ Alex had been standing there now for at least a candle mark, waiting for some kind of response. A throw blanket rested over her small shoulder and her hair was still loose and unwrapped from having been pulled urgently from bed by her handmaid and rushed to the Palace by the kings' guards. _

_ "Alex...I'm so sorry" He spoke gently. " I sent your father and some trusted knights out to handle an issue near the border of our lands. Ruthless thugs from another kingdom (he dared not utter the name Edgelane out loud, lest he declare all out war) were causing trouble, stealing food, burning supplies. _

_ "Oh. And my dad stopped them." _

_ "He did...but he- he 'as not returned. The reports-" Zorel trailed off, looking at Alex expecting her sharp young mind to fill in the gap, which she did.  _

_ Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. Her mothers' disapparence a few nights ago and now news of her fathers' death… _

_ Off to the side of the throne room, she spotted Kara, Zor-el's oldest and only daughter, and heir, an old friend in a sea of confusion. She caught Karas eye for a moment, sharing a small nod, Kara's face, a mix of confusion, sadness and welcome to her, before Zor-el voice captured her attention again  _

_ "...and for your safety, until you've reached your majority, we wish to offer you safety and a home here in the palace" _

_ Alex simply nodded, knowing that in that moment everything had changed for her. Her childhood, was effectively dead and gone. _

_ . . . . _

"You're not going to lose me" Kelly finally spoke in the quiet that had settled in the room. " But I don't wanna lose you either. "

Kelly's voice broke at this as the very real possibility of Alex being hurt or dying hit her.

"It's not supposed to be this hard" Alex blurted out exasperated with all the things that seem to be put in their way.

"My mother always says  _ "love that perseveres through everything, comes out unbreakable " _ Kelly quoted her mother's words, hearing the whisper of her voice in her ears.

"Smart women run in your family eh?"

"Maybe." Kelly smiled as she caught the shift and relaxation in Alex's voice.

"Before my brother reached his majority she served as Regent for years after my father passed, Remember?"

" Ah yes. The royal political mind games of dealing with stuck up noblemen. Tough lady " Alex commented. 

"One day, I will get you,not to despise, royal functions."

"Royal functions are what caused all the trouble " Alex pointed out.

"Alex-" Kelly paused trying to relax Alex unspoken anger, "My brother was just trying to do what he thought would protect the land. I don't think he much enjoys these royal pseudo polite things either."

"That he could have even thought a marriage to Morgan of Edgelane was wise or safe for ya-" Alex trailed off in fustratration. It wasn't that she hated Kelly's brother at all, Kelly knew that. They both hated the system.

"My father's death complicated everything." Kelly stated simply.

. . . .

_ Kelly stood motionless next to her brother as they watched the royal prosesion of their fathers' funeral. The dark red silk of her gown covered by black over gown, complimented the understated pendant around her neck baring the symbol of house Olsen. Her brother's dark black leather trousers and Red over shirt seemed almost too large on his 15 year old frame. The sword their father had gifted him on his birthday hung, sheethed at his back. Kelly watched his face, noting the dampness in his eyes from tears he dared not let fall. _

_ King Marcus had been much beloved by the people. His untimely death still haunted the land and would for many seasons to come. _

_ "Don't cry. " Her brothers' quiet voice reached her. _

_ She turned her head slightly at his word. _

_ "The people are looking at us for strength. We have to give it to them." He told her quietly. _

_ "Ja-" _

_ "We are the protectors of the realm now" He stated, standing a little straighter now before heading down the steps to join their mother. Kelly followed behind observing the gathered crowd as she went, noticing how they looked and examined her and her brother closely for reaction. In this moment, she knew without needing to be told by anyone,that her childhood, like her father, was dead and gone. _

_ . . . . _

"The good and safety of the people always comes first. That's kinda the Olsen family motto" Kelly stated simply, still running her fingers through Alex hair. 

"I understand that. " Alex conceded, pausing momentarily to enjoy the feeling of Kelly's hand massaging her hair and playing with her hair.

"Morgan is simply -"

"A pile of festering cow droppings and madness through and through " Alex supplied as Kelly struggled for words.

"Fair assessment. "

"Well now I have the chance to cut through all this political Royal hogwash " Alex stated, looking over towards her sword that lay on top of her clothes she had shed earlier that evening. Kelly followed her gaze to the sword breathing out the tension and worry that had once again suffused her body. And with it came the need to drive the fear from her body, the need to touch Alex cause tomorrow simply wasn't promised. 

. . . .

"Alex?" Kelly asked as she rolled them over, straddling Alex who was now under her. "I don't want to think about anything to do with Morgan or my family or politics. Please. Just-" She leaned down to capture Alex lips in a soft kiss that grew in intensity, " Love me right now. Make me forget it all."

Alex pulled her in to taste her lips then, hands moving to caress Kelly's naked body, lips moving down to nip at Kelly neck. 

Kelly moaned Alexs' name into the air like a declaration of her most sinful desires.

She closed her eyes allowing herself to forget for a moment all the weight she carried daily. 

The tease of Alex hand massaging her breast left her hungry for more,as she took Alex hand guiding it down to the center of her reawaken desires, her body doing everything to let her forget for a moment and get lost in pleasure.

. . . .

_ Kelly watched Her brothers' _ face as he reviewed the note sent by Morgan Edge. His face, though seemingly unchanging, was always an open book to her. 

The 5 advisors seated across from him waited impatiently. The fat one whose name Kelly could not recall ever, fidgeted uncomfortably in his spot and glanced at the others before looking at her and looking down almost immediately as if he had violated some taboo. 

Her presence at these meetings wasn't strictly maditory, but as an unwritten rule her mother expected her to attend as a lady of House Olsen and current Heir presumptive until her brother had children.

Since her 16th birthday she had endured countless meetings like this in the past 5 years. The frequency of these gatherings had greatly increased though, with the high number of border skirmishes with Edgelane. 

"Kelly?" Her brothers' voice pulled her attention back to him as her gesture for her to come over to where he sat. 

He handed her the last page of the letter.

"Morgan wishes to end the skirmishes and create an alliance " he explained as she was reading. " And to seal the Alliance he has requested a marriage bind our two lands together. "

Kelly felt a pit sinking into her stomach as she read the page and processed her brothers' words.

"My lady," Winnslow, one of the advisors and James oldest friend, cut in, "I know this is a huge ask but we truly believe this alliance will protect the realm, for the good of the people"

The others nodded. 

"If we agree, we have 2 years time to arrange the wedding which will completely seal the deal. Morgan has stated that if we refuse he will have to assume that is a declaration of war," Winnslow continued explaining.

Her brother looked at her before casting his eyes down momentarily. 

Her stomach twisted and for a moment she felt ill, like she wanted to cry, before mentally pulling herself together. She nodded nearly imperceptibly. 

"Thank you for your time my lord," the 5 advisors stated as they stood and filed out of the room.

"Don't cry," her brother told her as he stood from where he had been seated resting a console hand on her shoulder.

"The people look to us for strength. As father use to say."

For a moment his eyes softened and he wasn't King of the realm, but just her big brother.

"I'm sorry Kiki" He told her, using they nickname he used when they were children.

She nodded at his words before watching him head out the door. In that moment all she truly wanted was to forget her obligations and run even knowing she could not, and she never would be able to.

. . . .

Kelly gasped and arched her back as she ground down on the delicious press of Alex fingers inside her, reaching the spot that made her see stars. 

" That' it...just enjoy it" Alex's words whispered in her ear, punctuating each word with increased vigor, working Kelly's body to the edge, curling her fingers as she thrust, carefully watching Kelly face to see the wordless sigh she exhaled.

Alex tilted Kelly back so she lay flat on the bed with her hair spread around her like a silken halo.

Kelly's eyes flutter open as Alex pulled her hand back to taste the warm wetness of Kelly nectar that dripped from her fingers.

"Delicious" Alex Whispered into the Air smiling as though she consumed some decadent desert. 

Kelly could not resist, pulling her closer,to taste herself on Alex lips, clinging to Alex like her lifeline in a sea of swirling emotions.

"Hang on Princess" Kelly heard Alex voice instructing her before Alex moved down her body to tease over her nipples which practically begged for the touch and attention of Alex' lips.The thrust of Alex fingers, pressing back inside her, at the same time drove her right to the precipice. This was a moment she never wanted to forget, as the wordless ecstasy shivered through her whole body.

. . . .

( content warning for sexual assault implication and description starting around 5 paragraph)

_ Morgan sat slouched in the large leather covered chair in his chamber. The bitter spike of the Ale he consumed burned down his throat. _

_ Near the bed a young woman of perhaps 16 or 17 years of age knelt. Her olive tone skin and dark hair were enough of a match to Kelly, that she would do, for taking out his anger. _

_ "Aghgdfh" He yelled, flinging the bottle across the room and smashing it against the wall. _

_ The girl kneeling on the floor flinch at the resounding crack. _

_ His spies had returned just that morning informing him of Lady Kelly's entanglement with some bitch connected to how El! It wasn't fair! He had followed his partners' plan to the letter and still the reach of the Els still managed to rob him of what was rightfully his property. _

_ No matter though, he had a plan to get what he was promised. In the meantime, there was no use wasting fresh meat. _

_ "Girl!" He called grabbing her attention. "Get up." He ordered watching the young woman rise from the floor where she had been kneeling. Her eyes remained down cast and fearfully seeking the floor. _

_ Her smile at that. It was not a nice smile, but more of a dark smirk. He stalked towards her, enjoying the fear that flashed across her face. Stopping in front of her, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He shoved his loose cotton pants down to his ankles and kick them off until he stood naked.  _

_ "Strip!" He ordered her. " I 'aven't got all day. _

_ She hesitated in uncertainty, shaking in apparent panic where she stood. _

_ Not in the mood to wait, Morgan reached forward and grabbed the neckline of her thin, blue linen dress, pulling roughly and ripping the dress in two before letting it fall from the young woman's body.  _

_ His left hand wrapped around her throat, while his right reached down to grip and stroke at his cock. _

_ Squeezing her throat until she was near choking, he pushed her back on the bed. _

_ "What's your name anyways?" He asked, sounding almost conversational.  _

_ She looked around, unsure how to answer. _

_ "It doesn't matter." he continued after a moment as he climbed into the bed, " I'm going to call you Kelly. Obey me Kelly." he told her, pulling her into position underneath him. _

_ The slap of cold water hitting his face, shocked Morgan awake. _

_ "What the-" _

_ "Shut up." The man standing in front of him ordered, moving around the bed to the other side where the girl who had born the brunt of Morgan violent volatile lust and anger, lay shivering and naked as she slept on the floor. The spots of red coating her thighs, were testiment to the roughness with which he had taken her. _

_ Morgan groaned as he stretched, rolling out of the bed to stand next to the bed. _

_ The other man regarded him for a moment before grabbing a sheet from the bed to toss on to the girl, covering her. _

_ " Wasteful. Just Wasteful. She could of made a good spy, had you broken her the right way." He told Morgan, shaking his head. _

_ "I own-" _

_ "You own nothing! You have nothing without me. I've spent years of careful planning, moving pieces in to place." _

_ "You promised, I could-" _

_ "Quiet. I've already sent messages to the king of Olsender demanding that they honor the agreement. That will buy some time."  _

_ "I-" _

_ "Put some clothes on" He instructed Morgan.  _

_ The young woman in the corner groaned and whimpered, shifting in pain as she woke. _

_ "Get her cleaned up" The man instructed before making his exit. _

_ . . . . _

The peak of sunlight through the windows irritated momentarily as she awoke. Before she could fully gather her thoughts-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

The loud rattling at the door drew Kelly awake. Alex reach down pulling the sheets over then to cover Kelly before calling, "Enter"

"Sorry to disturb you," Sir Querl apologized as he entered. 

Alex breathed a relieved sigh to see her friend rather than a stuffy old palace official. 

Query eyes focused on the back wall, trying to look, anywhere but at them, Alex notices. Querl's unwavering respect for modesty was a trait she'd come to appreciate the past few years.

"My lady, Princess, there's been a development."

"What kind of development?" Kelly asked.

"Uhm...we-" Querl seemed to search his brain for the right words

"Well?" Alex pushed for him to continue

" I'm not sure how to say this but, Morgan of Edgelane...is dead."

The room went quiet for a moment as everyone absorbed this information. 

"Praise all the gods for answering our prayers and taking out the festering mule dropping" Alex stated blunted

"Alex-"

"Everyone was thinking it" Alex stated and noone denied it.

"Who killed him?"

"That...is unclear. He was found in bed with his throat cut and his...uhm...male pride removed " Sir Querl explained 

"So Edgelane is in disarray and Leaderless right? It's over."

"We had thought it would be. He was found dead about 2 nights ago and there's been no noticeable change in the running of the city according to informants.

"So who is runnin' that shit hole " Alex asked?

" This can't be good." Kelly stated.

_ To be continued In chapter 2- A bloody Axe  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A bloody Axe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback leading us through lady Lakellis' (Kellys) life in Olsender, her engagement to Morgan of Edgelane and the startling revelation about her brother, all before she meets the woman who will capture her heart, Lady Alexandra.

ALLIANCES

(Chapter 2- A bloody Axe)

Dansen, background supercorp, Past Agentreign, secret Scholsen, 

Trigger warning for Animal dismemberment

Trigger warning for violence 

Trigger warning for sort of Racist fetishization from Morgan and implication of non consensual sex

  
  


_ Everything in any color that is italics is flashback  _

_ ( approximately 90% of this chapter is in Kelly PoV) _

_ (Kelly) _

_ Eleven year old Kelly fidgeted under her mothers' gaze. Her once clean white dress was stained with paint and dirt and twigs from playing outside. _

_ Her mother sighed deeply  _

_ "Well?"  _

_ "Uhm…" Kelly searched for an explanation.  _

_ Her mother simply waited. _

_ "Momma those royal dinners with all the nobles are so boring." _

_ "So you decided to just sneak out and play."  _

_ " Yes. But Ja-" _

_ " I will be dealing with you brother shortly. Your father-" _

_ Just then, the door opened and King Marcus entered. _

_ "Those royal dinners are so boring" He complained, pulling off the fancy neckband and fluffy silked shirt he wore over his normal linen shirt. Kelly laughed. _

_ Queen Valencia sighed again. _

_ . . . . _

_ Kelly tipped toed down the coredoor of the palace. The funeral procession early that day had drained her emotionally and she wanted more than anything, to see her momma now. She was sure her brother would say they had gotten too old for that but still she needed someone to share the emptiness she felt. _

_ "Momma?" She quietly called out as she pressed open the door to her mothers' chambers. _

_ The sound of quiet sobbing reached her ears. Looking across the room, she spotted her mother sitting in their fathers' old chair. Her brothers' head rested in her mothers' lap as he sat on the floor, his body giving all the signs of exhaustion as tears ran down his face. _

_ Wordless she crossed the room, sitting down on the ground to hug him from behind. _

_ "Hey sweetie " Valencia whispered to her. _

_ "Momma? You're not gonna leave us like Papa right?" She asked, with all the naive pain of a traumatized 13 year old.  _

_ Her mother simply reached over to stroke her hair, not offering an answer, but the silence in that moment was deafening.  _

_ "Kiki" Her brother spoke _

_ "I know." She reassured him. " I love you two" _

_ . . . . _

_ "Ew...stars above!" Kelly Exclaimed as her brother entered the nearly empty Main hall, his ruby red duster billowing behind him and a bloody axe in his right hand. He was smiling, almost buoyant. He cut a much stronger frame now at 18 than he had at 15. Standing a good 6 feet or more, solid and clean shaven. He looked much like their father had. _

_ Winnslow, and a few other men followed behind him, dragging a beheaded pig behind them. _

_ "Mother will kill you for the mess" she told him simply" _

_ "There will be no mess to see. And besides, I am the King." _

_ "Uhm..hmmm, indeed" She commented. "What's with the dead pig anyway? _

_ "My commencement dinner is officially tonight to celebrate my majority" _

_ "So you cut off a pig head in the woods with your friends?" _

_ "It's tradition. " _

_ Technically he was right. The royal heir slaughtering an animal to have consumed at their commencement as a lesson in knowing the land and respecting the balance of nature, was a tradition. The official rule was to dismember and clean and use every part of the animal. _

_ Why her brother had chosen a pig, rather than any other animal, was anyone's guess though. _

_ "Get that thing into the Kitchen" She instructed the Winnslow and the other men helping to drag the Pig.  _

_ Her brother had smiled at her, respecting the spark of assertiveness.  _

_ . . . . _

_ (JAMES AND WINN) _

_ Winnslow was sweating and gasping, nearly panting really.  _

_ "Yes, Yes, Yes" his voice nearly yelled, filling the large room they were in. His hand gripped the sheets as he pressed his face down toward the pillow.  _

_ Warm, powerful hands gripped Winn hips pulling him back as he thrust in, vigorously driving Winn to the edge. _

_ "James!" Winn yelled his name. _

_ James' hand reached around to stroke Winns' cock. It was a tease really. _

_ "Hold on 'til I say so," James told him, his voice thick with desire and sex. _

_ Winn nearly shivered from the intensity of it all. James' hands never ceased stroking and stimulation. The energy with which he worked to draw out Winns' pleasure along with his own was testament to the lust that had grown between the two men over the past few years; their friendship spinning near uncontrollably into something more. _

_ CRASH! _

_ A wet cracking sound, broke both men from the steady rhythm they had established. James head snapping up to see Kelly standing a few feet from the threshold. The broken glass from the water pitcher she had dropped, lay at her feet. She seemed to be trying to look anywhere other than at her brother naked as he was, with his hand still wrapped around Winns' length and Winn Clutched the pillow, not daring to look up at Kelly right then. _

_ "Excuse me" she quietly rushed out before backing up, making a hasty exit from the room. _

  
  


_ . . . . _

_ (Kelly) _

_ ( Two candlemarks (hours) earlier) _

_ Kelly could feel herself shaking, trying not to come apart where she stood. She watched carefully as Winn guided her brother down from the horse, catching his weight as he slumped slightly. She could see a line of blood seeping through the slash on his shirt. Nothing life threatening but he would be sore from this. _

_ "I'm fine" Her brother insisted, not wishing to display any weaknesses in front of the people, as she knew. _

_ These dreadful cursed border skirmishes had called her brothers attention to the outskirts of the edge of Olsender this past fortnight. He was always up to get his hands dirty.  _

_ Part of her admired that. The other part of her hated and feared it, knowing how their father had been the same way. _

_ "My lady? "  _

_ She turned seeing Mbali, her handmaiden a few feet behind her.  _

_ Mbali stood just a few inches shorter than her. Her eyes, a deeper darker brown than Kelly's own. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braided style which complimented the softer features of her face. Her skin was warm and just a few hues deeper than Kellys' own, a testimony to time spent in the warm summer air more often than Kelly herself. All in all, she reminded Kelly of a younger version of herself in a lot of ways. _

_ "Your mother sent me to find you."Mbali explained  _

_ "Am I in trouble again?" Kelly joked mildly. _

_ Mbali laughed, her eyes twinkling. They had a small ongoing joke between them, that anytime the queen summoned Kelly, then they should both assume she was about to be scolded. _

_ "Not currently my lady, though who knows, you may yet find a way to earn a scolding."  _

_ "One would think I was too old to be summoned" Kelly commented _

_ "In all fairness,"Mbali pointed out, "the king still gets summoned as well." _

_ Kelly looked back, watching as a few of her brothers' other friends helped Winn guide him back inside before she walked off, following Mbali to her mother's chambers.  _

_ "I do not know if it is bravery or recklessness that infects the minds of the men in this family." Queen Valencia commented as she poured more ajiri for Kelly to sip on. _

_ Kelly nodded as she held her cup, not quite sure where her mother was going with this conversation.  _

_ "He's just doing what he thinks father would have," Kelly interjected, defending her brother's admittedly reckless behavior. _

_ "I thought it was pretty bad when I saw it but all the men seem to agree he's just sore and it's a flesh wound." _

_ There was a pause in the conversation as both women collected their thoughts and sipped the ajiri in their cups. _

_ "Kelly, I won't always be here." Valencia finally spoke, setting her cup down and cutting straight to the point. _

_ "Mother-" _

_ "Listen to me. The men may carry the strength but the women alway carry the wisdom." _

_ Kelly simply nodded. _

_ "Mom, you're scaring me." Kelly confessed _

_ "Good. Never grow complacent " her mother told her. _

_ Kelly sat back in her seat absorbing that statement for a moment.  _

_ "How's your brother doing?" _

_ "He's-" _

_ "Could you check on him? It would calm my mind" _

_ " I think Winn took him back to his room to rest. " Kelly noted. " I'm sure they're sharing a drink and tales of the fight even now." _

_ An unreadable look passed over Valencias' face at that information. She reached over to the side of the table grabbing one of the water jar that they had used to make ajiri. _

_ "Perhaps you should share a sip of ajiri with him. I always find that, it illuminates things, she told Kelly, gesturing for her to take the pitcher.  _

_ Kelly stood from her seat, taking the water jar in hand, somewhat confused and unsure at the conversation she just had with her mother.  _

_ Pushing the door open, she nearly drop the pitcher as she found herself face to face with Lord Jonnz the long standing, _

_ Shaman of the realm of Olsender. He stood a medium height for a man with a solid build and dark complex. As always whenever she had seen the man. He wore simple black clothing and his black duster. His eyes seem to penetrate straight through her as though reading her mind. _

_ His hands reached out catching the water jar as it nearly slipped from her grasp. _

_ "Not yet princess." He commented, and steadied the jar as he handed it back to her, nodding deferentially _

_ For as long as Kelly could remember, Lord Jonnz had seemed to be an ageless presence in Olsender. He had apparently known her grandfather and once saved his life even, yet he looked no older than her mother. Were it not for the physical proof of his mortal being, she would have assumed he was a spirit, truth be told. She stepped around the man, nodding respectful as she quickly made her exit. She had, since childhood, been both fascinated and intimated by the mystery that surrounded the man. _

_ Not for the first time. It crossed Kellys' mind that her mother seemed to be trying to test her somehow. She could not say why though. Mbali walked a few feet ahead of her, seeming nearly carefree. The gift of youth was clearness of mind. Kelly could not remember the last time she had truly felt carefree, or seen her brother have a moment of stress release that wasn't somehow immediately marred by demands of duty. _

_ "As she neared her brothers' door, she noticed that Mbali had stopped. The young woman had her back to the door. She seemed almost nervous. She stepped away from the door, towards Kelly reaching to grab her shoulder, careful not to act above her station, though Kelly knew that she knew Kelly would not chastise her.  _

_ "Another time would be better for this My Lady." _

_ "We are already here, we may as well-" Kelly started to say as she moved forward to open the door and step inside a few feet.  _

_ The sound of her brothers' voice and the flash of exposed mahogany skin, and flashes of paler flesh drew her attention up towards the bed. It seemed her brain was taking a second to register what she was seeing.  _

_ As realization hit her, she panic and began to take a step back, praying to any deity who was listening to clear the image of her brother in this moment from her minds eye. This did make several things rather clear tho.  _

_ In her distracted state, she did not realize she had lost her grip on the glass pitcher of water. It slipped from her hands. _

_ CRASH!! _

_ The startling crack of the water Jar on the ground pulled her brothers' attention. He paused, his head snapping up to spot her. _

_ "I- Excuse me." She blurted out in a rush before quickly backing out.  _

_ As she headed back down the coredoor, her face warm from embarrassment and Mbali trailing behind her, she noticed Lord Jonnz standing near the end of the coredoor, seemingly waiting for her. He turned towards her as she drew neager. _

_ "The world is imperfect, we are imperfect" he noted "love tho is perfectly imperfect" he told her before walking off.  _

_ She tried to follow his exit but the man seemed to come and go like the wind. _

_ . . . . _

_ Kelly's stomach turned as she watched Morgan of Edgelane entering the Hall with an arrogant flair that did not sit well with her at all. The man's dark black hair seemed slicked back and his heavy coats he had worn on his travel had been shed for lighter garment of linen shirts and dark leather pants in the warmer air of Olsender. He stood shorter than her brother and less impressive by any measure, but he moved with the smug assertiveness of a man who thought he owned the world. _

_ His eyes had leered at her several times that evening and he seemed to almost be trying to undress her with his eyes. She felt exposed in her red wrapped sleavess dress and pulled her shawl over her shoulders more. _

_ As the music died down, and the laughter quieted Kelly turned to see her brother standing from his seat. _

_ "Friends. Allies. Gathered visitors, welcome! And thank you. We are gathered here to celebrate a planned end to petty squabbles that have harmed the lands." For a moment his eyes turned to find hers. "To that end, we thank those who have fought and those who have made immeasurable sacrifices." He paused momentarily, taking a moment of silence for those lost in the escalating border skirmishes before the agreement was made. _

_ "Everyone please enjoy the bounty provided by house Olsender " he continued.  _

_ As the music picked back up Kelly noticed Morgan now standing just a few feet away behind her. He was arguing with one of the guards. _

_ "If I can't 'ave Kelly yet, just brin' me another one of these foreign, exotic whores" he ordered, gesturing around the room as if any woman there was his for the taking.  _

_ The expression of repulsion that ripped across the guards face was the only sign of anger as he willed himself not to slap Morgan into a new land. _

_ Kelly turned away from the conversation, rising to excuse herself from the evening. _

_ She had had her fill of these political games and the hollow presence of Morgan of Edgelane. _

_ . . . . . _

_ The three months since the banquet feast had been the longest and shortest of Kellys' life. Morgan had tried to talk to her before heading off but, she had demured away, side stepping his advances. _

_ A Princess Job was never done tho. _

_ Word had come that the ruler of Elfainlae wished to renew the Alliances between them in Olsender, so here she stood, ready to greet the messenger sent by King Zor-el to that end. _

_ Given how these things normally went she was prepared for a large party pompusely dripping in wealth and self importance _

_ What greeted her instead was something all together different.  _

_ A pale beautiful woman with short auburn hair, where dark brown pants of linen and leather, covered by a long white duster, followed by a man, with black hair and slightly deeper hugh, with a bag slung over his shoulder, approached. A few feet back, another woman with long dark hair followed. Her eyes seem to dart around checking for threats before relaxing. _

_ Kelly examined the three strangers noticing, the first woman held a scroll emblazoned with the symbol for house El. _

_ As the three strangers reached her, they paused. The man turned Slightly. _

_ "Princess Lakelli, lady of house Olsender, " he greeted her formally using her full royal name and title," may I present, Lady Alexandra of house Danversii, speaker and representative for the most noble Royal house of Elfainlae and Lady Samantha or Arii, knight of the realm. I am Sir Querl of Doxxum." He finished with a somewhat proud but not obnoxious tone.  _

_ "Lady Lakelli, thank 'ou for havin' us" The woman Querl had introduced as Alexandra spoke.  _

_ Turning to look at the women now that she was so close, Kelly found herself lost in warm hazel eyes, overcome with the sense that she had met Lady Alex Alexander before. _

_ "Kelly. Just Kelly is perfectly alright" she told her. _

_ Lady Alexandra smiled a little then. " Alex. Just Alex. _

_ In that moment Kelly felt like something implacable and that she didn't quite understand, had clicked into place.  _

_ "My lady? " Mbali's voice interrupted as she approached. "The king is prepared to meet our guest. _

_ "We should not keep Lord Jamaal waiting then." Querl stated before nodding politely and moving to follow after Mbali. After a second Samantha followed as well. _

_ "I hope to see all of Olsender before we leave" Alex commented _

_ Kelly smiled feeling the seeds of a new friendship, a connection she could not name, taking root, before Alex too, headed off to follow Mbali to her brother. _

_ . . . . _

_ "I don't want you to leave again" Kelly complained as she watched Alex pack a small bag up. _

_ "I know. I - I never thought I could grow so at home anywhere but Elfainlae and yet-" _

_ "Then-" _

_ "Lord Zor-el needs these reports" _

_ "I know. I just-" _

_ "Listen," Alex began as she stepped around the bed, coming closer to where Kelly sat in a small wooden chair, " I will be back and we will figure something out." _

_ "Alex you can't promise that, anything-" _

_ "Kelly listen to me," Alex leaned in , " trust that I will do anything and bend time and space if need be." _

_ As Alex closed the distance between them, to kiss Kelly, for the first time, Kelly could not help but think that perhaps they could rewrite the stars for the two of them. _

_ . . . .  _

_ Kelly was running, nearly frantic. She had asked guards to search every room, and Alex was searching in the city Square.  _

_ She could not find Mbali anywhere. All that had been left on the steps where the girl was last seen was the torn remains of her duster and the broken pieces of a discarded bloody axe... _

  
  


_ To be continued in chapter 3- A handmaidens' tale _

  
  
  
  



End file.
